Core Narrative 7
CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #7 TITLE: Purpose CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: "Main Event Showdown". LOGLINE: Luca and The Order defend White Spire from the forces of pride and the unholy one. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS Act 1: The Order and it’s main forces are with Luca. Act 2: After Pride is unsuccessful in corrupting Luca, he sends his entire army led by Kai, “The Unholy One,” to destroy White Spire in Neutra. White Spire is only being defended by a skeleton crew and it is filled with innocent refugees from all over Oreka. Ophyus receives word that this siege is taking place so he rushes his forces back to Neutra to defend the heart of The Order. They arrive just in time to relieve the brave soldiers and civilians who have been defending White Spire. During the lull of the failed first assault, a messenger from Kai comes to the gates and demands Luca being handed over and no one else will be hurt. They refuse and decide to counter attack Kai’s forces before the messenger can return with their refusal. The Order with Luca successfully start pushing back Kai’s forces. Luca and Kai meet on the battlefield and have a epic battle. Luca proves to be more powerful. Kai knows if he fails, Pride will rip the artifacts from his body and he will die as the result. So Kai decides to overcharge all the artifact and take everyone out with him. Doing this creates a massive energy implosion which gravely injures Luca and decimates much of the sin’s army. Act 3: The energy from the implosion reverses the effect that happened to Neutra years ago in, “The Fall.” Now Virtues and Sins’ powers can now be active on Neutra. Because of this, Pride, Wrath, and Envy, can now go to Neutra with their remaining armies and fight. The Order regroups after their losses. Charity who has been with The Order now joins them physically at White Spire. Temperance and Greed, who have been waiting for the right moment to join the fight appear at White Spire as well. With their reinforced power, The Order gets ready to defend one last time against the forces of Evil. Pride and his armies attack and a massive scale battle ensues. There are major losses on both sides and the battle spans from inside the keep to the grounds around it. The Order prevails and defeats the armies of evil but in the chaos, Envy slips behind The Order’s line and fights Luca one on one. She is able to defeat and kidnap him due to his major injuries sustained during the previous siege. Neutra is now the first continent controlled by Virtues and is a spark of hope in the world. GENRE: Adventure/Sci-fi/Fantasy PROTAGONIST * Luca: '''He is the main protagonist of the macro-story. He was born with incredible powers of sins and virtues. He is wanted by both the sins and the order for his power. Luca is the key to bring back balance or destruction of Oreka. * '''The Order: '''The Order is an organization of humans who banded together during the first age to fight against the evil invading armies of The Sins. They gained notoriety over the years as The Virtues acknowledged them and created seven artifacts for the them to keep evil at bay. '''ANTAGONIST * Pride: 'Pride is the king of the sins and uses or tricks other sins into doing his bidding. He is the main antagonist because he is able to instigate Kai and turn him to the Sins side promising him power. He also tries to convince Luca to join him and the sins because of the power they could amass. * '''Envy: '''Always jealous of the other sins power but knows they cannot over take the Sin King Pride. Envy backstabs and betrays to gain more power and influence within the sins. * '''Wrath: '''He is the character who cannot control himself, and easy to get angry with anything he does not like. He destroys anything that preventing his plans. * '''Kai: '''One of the members of ''The Order. He cannot be considered a hero because of they way he acts and the decision he takes during the course of the story. He is more of an anti-anti-hero because his decisions are always controlled by his need of feeling accepted makes him more of an anti-hero. '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS WITH DESCRIPTIONS * Lisbeth: '''General of the The Order’s military forces * '''Jako: '''Captain of the guard at White Spire '''PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS * White Spire: The Order’s main keep on Neutra. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: This story continues Luca’s story from the previous core narrative and it is the anticipated fight that has been building from the entire macro story. TARGET MARKET: '''Men & Women ages 15-35 '''THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: '''People who either embrace or do not fully embrace current technology like streaming but will still go and see a feature film release of a series they enjoy. '''MEDIUM: Feature Film WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: There is so much action and epic scenes that it is perfect for a viewing experience. PLATFORM: Digital streaming and in physical movie theaters. WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: The accessibility of streaming mixed with the revenue driving aspect of the box office makes this a perfectly collaboration.